IBC-13 celebrates 54th year anniversary
March 5, 2014 Television for feel-good viewing habit has certainly become more exciting on the local front as the sequestered TV network IBC-13 emerged as a major player that broke the network duopoly since it started the reception on March 1, 1960 and relaunch on February 1, 1975, gaining the TV landscape with its innovative and creative shows that offer the best in Philippine television history. Now celebrating its 54th year with the top-rating programs such as Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar at the forefront - all soaring high in the ratings - IBC-13 definitely has a month-long birthday celebration that brings back the iconic scenes from remarkable IBC shows that reflected the stories of Filipinos for the past 54 years. Prior to this, IBC-13 has emerged as the able underdog in the so-called network "duopoly." This year alone witnessed the station's steady climb to the number 3 position made possible by the impressive showing of some of its programs, particularly those under the primetime and weekend bracket. As an anniversary offering, IBC-13 has been loaded with lots of activities and events especially this month - from the recent launch of 10 new shows, including the return of children's program Y2K: Yes to Kids and the showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom, a youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, a teen drama series Friends 4Ever, a musical show Dingdong n' Lani hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, the remake of the 90's afternoon drama series Anna Luna topbilled by Abby Bautista, the return of political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman anchored by Ramon Bautista, the imported drama block TreseBella with its first offering for telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya and the Korean drama My Love Patzzi starring Korean actress Jang Nara, the much-awaited romantic teleserye Only Me and You starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, back-to-back special episodes of DMZ-TV, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Sandy's Romance, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, T.O.D.A.S., ONE FC, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar, to the numerous on-air and online promos. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 pays tribute to the many experiences of Filipinos, mirrored through IBC-13’s timeless comedy shows, hit dramas, exciting game and reality shows, news and public service programs, sports shows and breakthrough fantaseryes that inspired the network in all its efforts since the birth of Philippine television. Although IBC-13 has shows which became known and popular through international franchises (like Who Wants To Be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Star for a Night, Born to be a Superstar, The Million Second Quiz), the network also prides itself on having original programs which is the signature local treasures. IBC-13 shared the laughter with each and every Filipino through sitcoms such as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi Babae, Goin’ Bananas, Hapi House, Sic O'Clock News, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S., and sat down with them for sensible and heart-to-heart conversations in talk shows like Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, Joey & Teysi and CelebrityDATCom. With that, the musical variety shows for singing and dancing like Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, The Legend Superstar, Awitawanan and DMZ-TV. For good dramas like Ito ang Inyong Tiya Dely, Seiko TV Presents and Ula ang Batang Gubat. It brought good memories of the romantic heavy dramas that Filipinos watched fervently such as Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love, I Will Be Here and Maghihintay Sa'yo, the game shows got the million peso-prize in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and The Million Second Quiz, and reality shows that showcased their talents and superstars in Star for a Night, Born to be a Superstar and Superstar Circle. Meanwhile, IBC-13 also remained true to its commitment to educate and inform its viewers through programs such as Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, News Team 13, Lingkod Bayan, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas and Bitag. Where the action is the sports programs like PBA, NBA and ONE FC. Their classic fantasy series for kids such as Ora Engkantada and Computer Man are old, now that IBC-13 will producing their ground-breaking fantaseryes that became phenomenal like Carita de Angel, a little guardian angel that imparting for good values to young children and Janella in Wonderland, a series about a girl who turning as a teen mermaid tale under the sea.